Shut Up and Drive
by Xia-Jayde0527
Summary: Misaki is currently visiting her boyfriend Takumi in England. Now what will happen when he finds out that she can't drive. Will they take a few rounds during their driving lessons? How will our favorite couple turn driving into romance. One-shot. Takes place right before their marriage.


**Shut Up and Drive**

 **Hey all my fellow fanfiction lovers.**

 **Please read the following for my upcoming fanfics.**

 **As promised I decided to write a few one-shots of our favourite couple Taku-Misa. My school is on exam retake week, and thanks to my super genius brain, I have no regents to take.**

" **HURRAH!" I think I spelled that wrong but who cares.**

 **Any who for those of you who like Fairy Tail keep an eye out for a special Jerza Oneshot. Yes. That would be my first fan-fic for Fairy Tail. I'll post it sometime this week.**

 **I might even end up posting the first chapter of my new fanfic, title still TBD. It'll revolve around the childhood friendship of Misaki and Chiyo. No this never happened in the manga, it's just something I made up.**

 **In this fanfic Misaki and Chiyo are like total BFF's and once again Takumi will meet her from Miyabigaoka and Aoi and Kuga will be Misaki's typical metaphorical brothers.**

 **You know what that means…**

 **Yes. The school she attends is called Yumesaki Seika.**

 **Rest assured it'll be crazy good. I let my critical bff read it and she loved it. And don't tell her I said that but she's a total hater. But I still love her. You can tell her that part.**

 **So here's my latest fan-fic of Takumi and Misaki. It takes a few years after their graduation from high school; where Takumi has already managed to become a doctor being the perverted alien he is, and Misaki is still currently in law school. She's visiting him during one of her breaks.**

 **Now let me just let you guys know that the next couple of one-shots of mine are going to revolve around this trip. But I've decided not to make them each a chapter because to be truthful they don't really all connect together in a plot.**

 **So here it is and enjoy~**

 _At the Raven Palace_

The flowers in the castle garden danced as the wind howled loudly against Misaki's ears.

When she finally finished reading the book she closed it shut and sighed dramatically.

Why didn't she know how to drive.

Her boyfriend Takumi Usui now known as Usui had finally convinced her to visit him in England for once. Though she protested at first because he was willing to pay for all the costs himself, she was able to give in due to his constant pouting and teasing.

But as of now as it can be easily assumed the said doctor who had gotten his degree only four years after his graduation from high school, while his girlfriend still remained in law school, was nowhere to be found.

He had promised to spend every moment with her for the two weeks she was going to be at the castle, but what could she say. Duty calls.

 _After all saving lives was much more important than spending time with your love who will have for the rest of your life._

Misaki blushed at the sudden though she just had.

It was almost as if she wanted them to get married.

"Ugh!" She groaned to herself. "Why don't I know how to drive?"

See the thing is when Misaki has started complaining about how he always left her for work, he had kindly smiled at her and told her that she could just drive to hi,. But since she was so full of pride she couldn't help but agree to it, even though she knew she couldn't even start an engine.

She didn't want to seem weak to him. (A/N:Even though we all know that's not what would have happened).

Even so…

Just then a familiar pair of arms wrapped around her from behind.

She got up from the bench she was sitting on catching a glimpse of the Duke of Rochester on the balcony above them. But she tried to focus on what was going on in front of her.

Takumi kissed her temple and hugged her tighter.

She reached up to hold on to his arms as she leaned back against his embrace.

"Hello sweetheart," she smiled at the nickname he had started to call herby over the past few years. She knew he was teasing her, but it still felt nice.

"Hello," she mumbled. "How was your day?"

"Boring," his voice got low all of a sudden. "You didn't drive to me like I asked you to." He turned her over and touched their foreheads together. "Do you not love me enough?" He fake-pouted.

She blushed at the word "love."

"I don't have a car," she reminded him.

"You could've borrowed one from the castle," he told her as he pulled her closer into a hug.

"Your grandfather wouldn't like that," she informed him. "He's already against me living here."

Takumi shrugged as he pulled out his phone from his denim jeans. "I'll buy you one then."

"NO," she yelled as she clenched his long sleeve black shirt and yanked the iphone away from his hand.

"Eh, why?" He asked with his usual poker face.

"Because I-I d-don't want to rely too much on you," she spoke truthfully. Well that was true but that wasn't the real reason of course.

Takumi smiled. She couldn't get any cuter than this. Though he was sure he would be filled with surprises later on. So he simply pulled her into his arms as he caressed her back soothingly. She tensed at first but eventually relaxed in his arms as she buried her face deeper into his chest. It was getting hard for him to breath but he didn't want to ruin the moment.

'Sweetheart," he kissed her hair. "I'm doing this because I want to. Think of this as a present."

"It's a waste of money," Misaki grumbled as she cussed herself for lying to him.

"Lying to your boyfriend about your driving skills isn't going to help."

With that she pushed him back only to earn a chuckle at his response.

"You knew?" She asked him.

He continued to laugh as he fell on the grass. Laughing harder. "Of course Milady," he replied smoothly after he caught his breath.

"Then why did you ask me to drive to you this morning?" She demanded stomping her foot.

Takumi chuckled at her childish behavior. He knew she'd get cuter. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on the grass, and made her sit on his lap with either of her legs at his side.

"I thought I'd have some fun with you before you decided to confess." He kissed her cheek as she grabbed him by the collar with fuming rage.

"BAKA USUI! HOW DID YOU EVEN KNOW?" Takumi laughed as he coughed.

"If you had learned how to drive you'd have told me?" Misaki blushed at how well he knew her.

Takumi got up and pulled her with him as she grumbled something under her breath.

"Yosh let's get going," he informed her as he dragged her out of the garden and lead her towards the game park.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she intertwined their fingers. He lushed slightly at how natural it seemed to her.

"To your driving lesson."

 _At the Game Park_

"Let's go over this again. First you..." Takumi's voice started to drift again as Misaki once again blankly stared out the window. He had been teaching her how to start the engine and drive straight for about an hour now and she still didn't get it. She always had been a kinesthetic learner.

"Misaki. Misaki." Misaki dazed out of her thought as she met a pair of emerald eyes piercing into her amber ones. "Hmm." She replied in a bored tone as she relaxed against her chair. This wasn't going to work either way so why bother.

Takumi sighed as he looked away from his girlfriend that had gotten supposedly lazier over the years.

"You're not going to learn if you don't pay attention," he told her as he stared ahead of him. They-well he had driven half the game park and she still didn't get it.

"It's not like I don't want to learn. I just won't get it either way in the end" Takumi smiled at her sweetly. She was so cute when she was frowning. But she was beautiful when she was smiling.

"What seems to be the problem love?" He asked as he ran a hand through her hair.

She ran a thumb over her lip and Takumi had a sudden urge to crash his lips onto hers. But he couldn't this was over her not him.

Misaki thought for a while. How should she tell him.

"I- I can't learn without hands on practice," she spoke truthfully.

"Why didn't you just say so?" He asked as he unbuckled his seatbelt. As he got ready to switch positions with her. "Here why don't you-" but before he could get out of the car Misaki grabbed his black sleeve and stopped him.

"I already thought of that," she said. "But I'm afraid of doing that. I'll most likely end up getting us crashed."

Takumi frowned at her worried expression when a thought came over his head.

He smirked at her which caused her to shrink back in her seat. Nervous about his antics. "What are you-" but before she could finish he grabbed her and seated her on his lap.

"Pervert let me go," she struggle to get off him, as his strong hands were wrapped around hers.

"Shhh," he pressed a finger to her lip. Silencing her. "Lesson 1. Eyes on the road at all times." She huffed as he repositioned her on his lap. He placed his hands under her arms and turned her around so that she was facing the path ahead with her back towards him. Her legs were separating his so that he may be able to guide her when she had to use the gas pedal and brakes.

"Alright first you…" this lesson was one of the strangest given in the history of driving lessons. It was evening and they hadn't even realized it. While Takumi instructed her on how to come to a stop, and take turns by placing his hands on top of hers and wrapping his legs around hers, Misaki was able to pay attention clearly this time. Not to mention she was enjoying their game.

He decided that in order to motivate her he would reward her with kisses whenever she got something right. Even though she said she disliked it, secretly she enjoyed the kisses she got from him. But even so it was f**in frustrating how he kissed her everywhere but on her lips. Though she would never admit it to him.

"And that concludes our lesson for today," Takumi announced as he came to a halt near the end of the game park.

He was glad she managed to learn driving, he was slightly disappointed since she managed to learn it too well. It meant that she wouldn't need lessons anymore.

Little did he know he wasn't the only one that was dejected.

Misaki was glad she learned to drive, but she wouldn't get a proper reward for it.

Just when she thought the day was over something unexpected happened.

As Misaki got out of the car Takumi yanked her back in and seated her on his lap.

Before she could say anything he practically crashed his mouth into hers. She moaned in surprise thus making him kiss her harder.

"Takumi," she gasped his name against his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist tighter and kissed her harder. He eventually pulled back when she pulled his hair to catch her breath. But that didn't stop him. He continued to plant kisses along her jaw and her neck. He stopped at her collarbone and bit and sucked the spot. She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pressed his mouth against hers again. His hands then soon disappeared under her shirt. Her body was warm against his cold hands. His hands roamed up and he soon found the clasp of her bra. He unhooked them as she gasped again.

He chuckled at her cute reactions. "Misaki," he said tugging her lips. She opened her eyes revealing her beautiful honey eyes. He pecked her on the lips again and pulled away immediately. She moaned as she protested. "As much as I would love to stay here and make out with you all night," he unhooked her bra again. "We have other matters to attend to." He told her. "We can continue this later." To his surprise he found the first three buttons of his shirt undone. She was as sly as ever.

He pulled her with him to the large garage of the Raven Castle.

"Where are we going?" She asked interlacing their fingers. He was amused at how naturally she did it.

"It's a surprise," he told her as he smircked.

They eventually came to a stop and Misaki could only gape at what was in front of her. He had gotten her a brand new red ferrari. "Y-you," was all she managed to say.

"Do you like it love?" He asked as he kissed her hair. He loved it when she seemed happy.

"I love it," she informed him. But then she hit him on his chest. "But you're pretty stupid for spending money on this," she glared at him, to which he only chuckled. If it makes you smile than it's completely worth it."

Misaki looked at him in awe. Even after all these years he never stopped loving her.

So she kissed him on the cheek hoping that would be enough for him. "Thank you," she whispered looking into his eyes.

"That's not a proper rewards," he told her as he grabbed her face and crashed his mouth onto hers. She yelped in surprise at first but eventually melted into his touch.

While they were busy swallowing each other in the garage Cedric had appeared and had cough three times to get their attention. Misaki blushed red as she realized what they were caught doing.

But Takumi on the other hand just shrugged as he swept Misaki off her feet and carried her out of the garage in his arms.

"Excuse us Cedric, but I have to make sure that your future mistress doesn't fall asleep tonight.," he informed him as Misaki scowled at him. "Oy, don't say such misleading things."

"But it's true," he whispered in her ear seductively.

Misaki gaped at him the whole way back to his bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind them, and laid her down on the bed. While he was about to turn of the lights and get on top of her she surprised him yet again as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You will spend the day with me tomorrow right?" She asked innocently.

"Awe, Misa-Chan," he cooed. "You know I'll give it to you whenever you like it," he winked at her as she blushed madly.

"Perverted outer space alien," she whacked him on the head hard. "If you don't just shut up and drive, I'll mmph-" he cut her off as he kissed her fully on the lips, while getting on to of her. He turned of the lights, as they took several turns around their drive that night.

If you know what I mean (wink ;)

 **I know. I know the joke was corny.**

 **Putting that aside just make sure you fave, review, and follow this story.**

 **And be sure to read the other stories I'm releasing soon. I may just surprise you all.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
